tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Owaranai Niji
Owaranai Niji (終わらない虹 lit. Never Ending Rainbow) is a 2015 song by SOARA. Overview The second song from SOARA's first album, ALIVE Side:S Vol.1. The song was rereleased as the third track of one of the LET IT BE -Kimi ga Kimi Rashiku Aru You ni- soundtracks, ALIVE THE MOVIE SONG COLLECTION －Sā、 Ongaku o Hajimeyou！－, being covered by the cast of the movie instead of SOARA's usual voice actors. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * |-|Kanji= 陽の当たる道 悩んで決めた服を着て いつもの場所で君と待ち合わせた 少し照れながらスニーカーで駆け寄った君に ぶら下がったまま告げられない気持ち 夏の匂いを 風がさらって 夜の長い瞬間もあった 振り返れば ふわり浮かんで 僕を探してるの？ さあ 終わらない虹を待って流れてゆこう 繰り返す季節へと残されても はじまりの音色が聴こえてくる だけど僕は変われずに立ち止まった おしゃれな店で他愛もない笑顔みせて 同じサイズのデザート分け合った 帰り道を月が照らして ふたりの時間を止めた のどに詰まった セリフこぼして 君を泣かせたくない 大人になれなくて眺めていた 揺れ動くココロへと近づいても はじまりの音色が遠ざかってゆく だけど僕は追いかけずに立ち止まった 君から誰かへ届かない声も 僕には響くよ だからもう一度 終わらない虹の方へ昇ってゆこう 繰り返す季節へと残されても はじまりの音色が聴こえてくる だからそっと顔を上げて君に告げた 告げた… Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|Romaji= Hi no ataru michi nayande kimeta fuku wo kite Itsumo no basho de kimi to machiawaseta Sukoshi tere nagara suniika de kakeyotta kimi ni Burasagatta mama tsugerarenai kimochi Natsu no nioi wo kaze ga saratte Yoru no nagai shunkan mo atta Furikaereba fuwari ukande Boku wo sagashiteru no? Saa owaranai niji wo matte nagarete yukou Kurikaesu kisetsu he to nokosarete mo Hajimari no neiro ga kikoete kuru Dakedo boku wa kawarezu ni tachidomatta Oshare na mise de taai mo nai egao misete Onaji saizu no dezaato wakeatta Kaerimichi wo tsuki ga terashite Futari no jikan wo tometa Nodo ni tsumatta serifu koboshite Kimi wo nakase takunai Otona ni nare nakute nagamete ita Yureugoku kokoro he to chikazuite mo Hajimari no neiro ga toozakatte yuku Dakedo boku wa oikakezu ni tachidomatta Kimi kara dareka he todokanai koe mo Boku ni wa hibiku yo dakara mouichido Owaranai niji no hou he nobotte yukou Kurikaesu kisetsu he to nokosarete mo Hajimari no neiro ga kikoete kuru Dakara sotto kao wo agete kimi ni tsugeta Tsugeta… Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|English= Worrying about which clothes to wear as the day starts We’re planning on meeting at the usual place I feel a little shy as I rush towards you in my sneakers As we’re hanging I can’t tell you my feelings The wind carries the scent of summer The long nights go by in an instant I look back and something comes to mind Are you searching for me? Come on, The rainbow that never ends is waiting to flow Leaving behind the repeating seasons The beginning colours can be heard But I stopped it from changing Show me your silly smile in this stylish store We’ll share the same size dessert The moon shines on our way back home Our time has come to an end My throat feels blocked but I spill out the words I never want to make you cry I don’t want to become an adult My heart trembles as I get closer The beginning colours are far away But I stopped chasing after them Your voice doesn’t reach anyone Do it once more for me to hear it The rainbow that never ends ascends upwards Leaving behind the repeating seasons The beginning colours can be heard So I told you to gently raise your head up I told you… English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. References Category:Songs Category:SOARA songs